THE REBIRTH OF MCJUGGERNUGGETS!
THE REBIRTH OF MCJUGGERNUGGETS! is the season 1 finale of The Devil Inside. Synopsis A WORLDLY RESCUE — Jeffrey and Parker face off Boogie in an attempt to rescue Jesse. Plot Starting off from where BOOGIE2988'S BATHTIME FREAKOUT! ended, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. continues to look for Parker Zippel, and finally finds him in the attic. He lets him out, but instead of leaving, the two decide to tell Boogie2988 off. As they duo head to Boogie's room, they find the door locked. They hear Boogie still torturing Jesse Ridgway in the mirror and Jesse's crying pleas. Jeffrey kicks down the door and the two, enraged that Boogie had the mirror this whole time, demand he give it back. Boogie refuses and holds the mirror tightly in his arms and tells them to leave, so Jeffrey goes to the room next door and brings a sword. He threatens Boogie to give the mirror back and Boogie does so. He begs Jeffrey to drop the sword now that they have what they came for, but Jeffrey takes the sword and destroys the mirror. A white light shines everywhere. This frees Jesse from the mirror and returns him to his world. Slow, lingering, near naked, and still having Issac's appearance, he comes out of the bathroom with goo almost all over him. Parker, Jeffrey, & Boogie are astonished to see Jesse. Exhausted from being trapped for 6 months, Jesse falls face down on the bed. Jeffrey helps his brother up and Jesse asks Boogie where is the bathroom furthest away from him. Boogie points the way and Jesse heads for it to clean himself up. After doing so, Parker enters the bedroom to give Boogie's clothes to Jesse, who looks at photos of him hanging out with Boogie and his girlfriend. Jesse surprisingly admires the clothes for their big size (one of them being Francis' shirt) and puts them on. Parker is in doubt of him being the real Jesse, so he asks him if he is Jesse or Isaac. Jesse, understanding that none of this makes sense to Parker and his brother after everything that's happened, tells Parker who he is and that he'll explain when they have a free time. He also sees the "i'm a psychopath" tattoo on the back of his shoulder and explains that when Isaac started making changes to his appearance, Jesse somehow adopted the same features. Jesse and Parker then agree to leave, but they hear bantering when they go back to Boogie's room to call Jeffrey. Jeffrey takes the shattered mirror and is ready to leave. Boogie starts breaking down and crying out through his characters and begs Jesse to stay for a little bit, having not seen him for a long while. Jesse, despite Jeffrey's and Parker's disagreement because of what occurred, decides to stay till the morning and tells them he's been trapped in the mirror realm for 6 months and he wants to get some rest from it. Boogie calms himself down and thanks Jesse. Jesse then goes to bed. The next day, Jesse explains to Parker what it was like being in the mirror realm. He tells him it's like a room with an endless amount of mirrors. Each mirror leads to another world and Jesse can talk through or go through it. Parker asks Jesse why he didn't come out if that is possible, and Jesse answers that it is all new to him and he wasn't aware that the mirror world existed, and for a long time. Jesse says that from all that time spent in the mirror, he has now mastered the snapping technique and it's rules. He also explains that the mirror he was trapped in was like a door that led to other worlds. As far as Isaac goes, Jesse tells Parker that Isaac was just a character and he is back in his world, but he will not remember everything that's happened, with Jesse not knowing if that's good or bad. Parker asks him if he's alright and Jesse says he's never felt better. Then Jeffrey come into the room, tells them he's been looking everywhere for his phone, and asks if anyone has seen it. Parker gives Jesse the camera and calls Jeffrey's phone. Jesse, feeling ecstatic that he's got a chance to vlog again after being gone for 6 months, gives the Juggies a long-missed intro. He gives the camera back to Parker. Parker and Jeffrey follow the sound of Jeffrey's phone ringing, and find it in the bathroom in Boogie's pants. As Jeffrey puts the pants on the counter in front of the bathroom mirror to take his phone back, Boogie bursts out of the toilet room in character and seizes him. Boogie yells and attempts to get Jeffrey to get in the mirror, and even tries to snap him in there. Jesse hears all the commotion and tells Boogie to let his brother go. Jeffrey quickly leaves the scene. Boogie asks Jesse to get back into the mirror, and as he does so, he starts losing his sanity through all of his characters, even speaking in a foul, Yoda-like voice. Jesse sees what's going on and tells a insanely character-raged Boogie to sit down. He tries to calm him down and tells him he wants to talk to Boogie and he needs to come back. Boogie starts to calm down a bit, and realizing his problem, pleads Jesse and Parker to find Jeffrey and leave. Jesse refuses to leave Boogie like this and tells him he knows what this is and he's been there before. Boogie then loses himself again as Francis, forcing Jesse to double-snap at him. This fixes Boogie's personality and he calms down. However, he loses memory of everything that happened in the COLLAB SERIES and anything before. As a result, Boogie says hello to Jesse and Parker and congratulates them for their work as if he's meeting them for the first time. He also tells them to call him Steve (his real name being Steven Williams). Jesse tells Steve what happened to him and that his snapper was busted and that he must not snap again until he regains himself, then he can bring his characters back in a healthy way. Steve breaks down emotionally, apologizing and feeling guilty for what he did as his characters, and Jesse comforts him, telling him he's done terrible things too as Isaac. The two share a heart-to-heart and hug it out, saying it wasn't them, it was just their characters. Steve asks for some time alone to recuperate. Jesse says that's for the best and that if Steve ever needs help, he can refer him to someone he knows (The Wizard). Jesse says his goodbyes and Steve cries and thanks Jesse for saving him. Jesse quietly tells Parker that that's what needed to happen and that they can leave now. They find Jeffrey and tell him Steve is sorry for what happened and that he's fine now. Then the three leave to wait for an Uber to go home. Characters * The Devil (Returns From Mirror World) * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jesse Ridgway (Voice heard through the mirror) * Parker Zippel * Boogie2988 * Isaac (Mentioned) * The Wizard (Mentioned) * YegsTV (Mentioned) Characters Played By Boogie *Francis *Redneck Jessy Victims Trivia * As far as Jesse's identity goes, it is currently unknown if it is Isaac, Psycho Kid, or actually Jesse Ridgway himself. But it was later revealed to be a mutation of all of Jesse’s Characters. The Devil than appears later coming out of the mutation. * The mirror previously containing Jesse, is destroyed by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * On July 10th, 2017, this episode was confirmed to be the finale of The Devil Inside. * Jesse confirms what Isaac said about the mirror being a hub to other worlds. * It is revealed that Isaac will not have any memory of coming to Jesse Ridgway's world in the first place. * Boogie played two personalities in this vlog; one being Francis, other being Redneck Jessy. * Boogie's personality is fixed by a double snap from Jesse. He can't recall anything that happened in the Collab Series or anything before, as if it feels like he's meeting Parker and Jesse for the first time. * It's possible that, when Jeffrey shattered the mirror containing Jesse, it multiplied so that all of Jesse's characters had their own separate mirror, as seen in the devil outside. and the devil outside. (part 2). Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Season Finales Category:Crossovers